Tan terca como siempre
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Cuando Kole se entera de quién es el padre de Jericho, se enoja con él por no habérselo dicho antes. Ahora él tiene que hallar alguna forma de arreglar el daño y lograr que ella lo perdone. Fic original de aereljade.


**_Nada de lo que veas aquí es mío, el fic original es de aerieljade y los personajes son propiedad de DC comics y CartoonNetwork unu_**

* * *

\- No puedo creer que me hayas mentido... -dijo Kole con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _\- Kole, dije que lo sien..._

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Jericho?! ¡Yo te dije todo sobre mí! ¡Conoces todos mis secretos! ¿Y seguiste ocultandome cosas? ¿A mí?

\- _Kole, mírame. Lo lamento, pero no es fácil para mí decirle a mi novia que mi padre es un malvado villano que ha_ _tratado de asesinarla... ¡Tres veces!_ -gesticuló rápidamente Jericho.

\- ¡Yo te lo hubiera dicho! ¡Se supone que tenemos que confiar en el otro! -suspiró- ¿Cómo pudiste?

 _\- ¡Confío en ti, más que en cualquier otra persona!_ -trató de hacer que lo perdonara pero afrontémoslo, aunque es muy raro que suceda, es muy difícil razonar con una Kole enojada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me mentiste? -preguntó- Creí que me amabas. Para que ésta relación funcione, tendríamos que poder contarnos todo.

\- _Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, por eso no te lo dije. No quería que me dejaras._

Jericho frunció el ceño al imaginarse al amor de su vida abandonandolo. La expresión de Kole se suavizó levemente.

\- Jericho, yo también te amo y lo sabes. Nunca te dejaría, no importa lo que pase.

 _\- ¿Significa que me perdonas?_ -preguntó esperanzado el rubio.

\- No lo sé, Jericho... Me mentiste, y eso me dolió. Sabes que nunca me iría y aún así no me dijiste nada.

Jericho puso los ojos en blanco. A veces esta chica es imposible. Pero él la amaba y no la cambiaba por nada del mundo, terca o no.

Se devanó los sesos tratando de encontrar una forma de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y hacer que lo perdonara por su estúpido error.

De repente se le ocurrió. Sonrió con un destello pícaro en la mirada.

Ahora, Kole podía ser un poco boba e ingenua pero no era estúpida, para nada. Pronto entendió la expresión en los ojos de su novio, estaba planeando algo.

Jericho caminó lentamente hacia ella, sin que esa sonrisa abandonara su rostro en ningún momento. Atrapó a la pelirrosada entre sus brazos y procedió a besarla de lleno en los labios.

Kole trató de defenderse, no quería ceder. Estaba consciente de lo que él estaba tratando de hacer y no le iba a permitir ganar. En serio la había lastimado y debía pagar por eso.

Jericho notó que sus labios se endurecieron ante el contacto y sonrió levemente. Seguía siendo terca, pero estaba determinado a hacerla ceder de una forma u otra.

Le mordió suavemente el labio inferior pidiendo que lo dejara entrar y rió mentalmente al notar que la mordida de ella se transformaba en un gemido. Sabía lo sensible que era y estaba dispuesto a usarlo a su favor.

Recorrió su corta espalda de arriba abajo con las manos y volvió a subir, clavándole las uñas, entonces empezó a deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca.

Con eso tomó desprevenida a Kole, y bastante. No estaba acostumbrada a que él fuera tan _enérgico_. Sabía que estaba determinado a ganar esa batalla pero, aunque no quería admitirlo, en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando. Jadeó suavemente cuando él la sujetó por las muñecas y la hizo girar, inmovilizándola contra la pared.

' _Ese bastardo..._ ', pensó tratando sin esfuerzo de librarse de él.

Jericho le jaló ambas muñecas con una mano imposibilitándole el movimiento. Por fin dejó sus labios y comenzó a dejarle besos húmedos por todo el cuello.

Ella sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaron mientras él hacía magia con su boca. Jericho notó cómo comenzó a temblar cuando recorrió su clavícula con la lengua.

Deslizó una mano bajo su falda acariciando sus suaves piernas bronceadas, acercándose peligrosamente a ese territorio. Territorio que le pertenecía a él, y sólo a él.

Ella gimió ante el contacto, deleitándose con él. Él sabía que estaba a punto de ceder. Sólo un poco más y ella sería toda suya.

Movió un poco más la mano y deslizó un dedo por el borde de sus bragas, sonriendo al ver cómo gemía y se retorcía debajo de él.

\- Me rindo... -le dijo entre jadeos- Tú ganas. Te perdono.

Él no respondió. Llegados hasta ese punto ya no le importaba quién había ganado. Él sólo la deseaba... No, la necesitaba. La amaba demasiado y quería demostrárselo.

La tomó por la cadera para sentarla en la barra de la cocina, conectando sus labios con los de ella casi con desesperación, y esta vez, ella le devolvió el beso.

Sus lenguas bailaban en una lucha por tomar el control y Jericho estaba ganando. Le mordía suavemente los labios dando pequeños tirones, suplicando que volviera a gemir o jadear. Ella hacía los sonidos más hermosos.

\- Jericho... -gimió rozando sus labios con los suyos- Por favor... Te necesito...

Él sonrió, le encantaba su forma de suplicar. Le besó tiernamente la frente antes de levantarla y cargarla sobre los hombros . No podían arriesgarse a ser atrapados por los otros titanes, además, la barra de una cocina no es precisamente un lugar muy cómodo.

Se la llevó a su habitación, sonriendo durante todo el camino. Aún no podía creer que fuera tan afortunado como para estar con alguien tan asombrosa como Kole.

\- ¿Jericho? -dijo ella cuando la acomodó en la cama.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_ -respondió él, preguntándose qué podría estar pasando por su mente en un momento como ese.

\- Esta vez yo quiero arriba -él se rió.

 _\- Como digas._

Tan terca como siempre, pero él no la cambiaría por nada.

* * *

 ** _... Jericho sí que sabe solucionar problemas cuando se trata de Kole -w-_**


End file.
